A Manga to Reality
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Meet two sisters, Aya and Lea. Aya is the sister who has a gifted IQ, but is very lazy, and Lea is just the average child overlooked by her parents in the family. One day, Lea discovers a new manga shop and and gets a free manga book. The next thing she and sister knew, they're in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Now all they both just want to do is get back home, without killing each other...


**A/N: Here guys, like I promised, a redo of A TV Show To Reality, with new OCs, a new plot, and some relationships…hope it's much better than the original one!**

**~Chapter One~**

"Aya, we need to talk." A lady with brunette hair tied up into a bun, orders sternly.

"What now Ms. Henry? You already called me last week," A girl who sits all the way in back row, with black hair wearing a purple headband drawls.

The lady, Miss Henry, sighs. "I called you in because you haven't handed in your homework yesterday, or the day before. And you still owe me that project that was due last week." She says wearily.

The girl, Aya yawns, raising black-gloved hands that are covered with silver buckles on each. "Ms. Henry, I don't know why you always worry about this stuff. Like I said, I'll hand it in tomorrow…"

Ms. Henry sighs once again. "Oh, Aya, you keep on saying that. You have so much potential, being gifted as you are—"

"—And how quite impressive I've skipped a grade and have a gifted IQ, I know, I know Ms. Henry, you don't need to remind me," Aya says, smiling cockily.

Her teacher raises an eyebrow. "Yes, that may be so, but that gives no good excuse to not do your work like your other peers. If you just actually _work_ and _study_, then you will truly reach your true intellectual.

Aya rolls her eyes, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm gifted like you say, I see no _reason_ to study. I have plenty of other better things to do…"

Ms. Henry crosses her arms, getting fed up with Aya's attitude. "Like what Aya? Playing video games online? Going on Facebook? Twitter? Instagram?"

The girl in the back pushes up red rimmed up her blue eyes. "Ms. Henry, I'm trying to fulfill my life here. Intelligence is something that I already accomplished." Aya gets up, and starts strolling towards the door. "Now, I'm just trying to have fun. I don't need to study, cuz' I'll just go into a college anyway when I grow up, with either my intellectual, or my parents' money. Either way. See ya Ms. Henry, I'll hand back the homework sometime…"

"Excuse _me,_ Miss Lamerson!" Ms. Henry starts saying in protest, but Aya already struts out of the room. She sighs heavily, and rubs her temples.

Ms. Henry mutters while shaking her head, "Sometimes, I honestly think that those parents of her spoil her too much…"

Aya walks out into the hallway, going to her locker. Just as she is leisurely getting her book bag she hears a soft voice comments, "Aya, did you have another one of those talks with Ms. Henry?"

She turns around, to see a girl with a red barrette on her head, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Aya rolls her blue eyes. "Don't worry about it Lea. It was nothing. Just owe some homework, that's all."

"I just hope that you'll hand them in."

"You know that I don't _need_ too," Aya says back, walking slowly away.

Lea catches up, her brown eyes eyeing her with concern. "You know, just because an IQ states how smart you are, doesn't give you an excuse to not at least _try _to do good in school."

"Meh. Whatever whatevs." Aya stretches her arms as the both of them walk outside, the sunlight shining down on them.

Lea glances over to Aya, with a slightly irritated expression. _You don't even have to work to have your talents…let alone, our parents' pride._ She then sighs, puts on a timid smile, and shakes that dark thought from her mind.

Later, both girls are walking towards a blue shaded house, with a neat garden and front yard side. Lea can feel that her heart is sinking as they both walk towards it.

Once inside, a voice greets them. "Welcome home, Aya!" A woman appears, who has brunette hair and blue eyes.

Aya smiles coolly. "Hey mom. What's for dinner?" she asks, as her mother leads her away to the dining room.

Meanwhile, Lea is quietly behind following. Once inside the dining room, a man with black hair and brown eyes looks up from his dinner, seeing Aya is entering the room with her mom. "Hello Aya. How was school?"

Aya shrugs. "Dunno, everything's the same." She takes her seat at the table, sitting next to a twelve-year old boy who has brunette hair and blue eyes. "Sup Shortie-Michael." Aya says to him.

Michael grins and says back, "Sup Four-Eyes." He looks up to Lea, who seems to be the only one who notices her. "Hey Lea!"

Lea smiles at Michael happily, that at least her little brother is the one who acknowledges her existence.

As if the parents finally noticed, they look over to her and smile. "Oh, Lea. I didn't notice you there. I thought that you would be at the library or something?" her mom asks cluelessly.

Lea replies, "Mom, I did that last week."

Her mom turns a little red. "Oh…sorry. I must've forgotten about that. Silly me. Just sit down for dinner." She says briskly.

Lea nods and takes her seat and dinner. Her mom and dad then start asking questions at Aya and Michael about their school life, their activities, etc.

She sits quietly at the end of the table, having a small smile on her face, just eating her food. Every family dinner, breakfast, dinner, is always like this. Siblings get all the attention. Minus her.

For you see, Lea lives with an advanced family. Her parents are two scientists. Her sister, Aya, has a gifted IQ of 140. Her brother, Michael, is a piano prodigy. As for Lea…well, she just happened to be the child who had no specific intellectual talent.

For the first ten years if her life, Lea remembers her parents desperately prodding her for any signs of advance intellect she had. It was pretty much nothing. Lea just happened to be the _average_ of the family.

So, with her parents giving up, they turn their attention towards Aya and Michael. Sometimes, Lea couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she had a high IQ are a prodigal talent, if that her parents will truly appreciate her.

They weren't unkind to Lea, it's just that they were…clueless to her life and feelings. They never bothered to ask her about her school and so, for they were always wrapped up in their jobs and concentrating on her other siblings.

But, Lea had no complaints. Lea may be the average of the family, but is good at _some _things. She prefers to draw and sketch all the time, and recently got into reading manga, such as _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or _Black Butler_.

At times, her family members would comment on her drawings, occasionally her parents, about how good her drawings were. This was what made Lea feel special at sometimes.

Lea looks up to see her parents still badgering at Aya and Michael. Aya is shifting in her seat, who seems to be longing for the computer. Michael looks longingly towards the living room for TV.

She chuckles to herself. At least there was some advantage, is that she could go anytime anywhere around her house without the continuous questions from their parents.

She walks upstairs to her bedroom, and goes to read a Yu-Gi-Oh manga book.


End file.
